Laser printers are becoming more widely used in business correspondence, in combination with computer terminals. One serious disadvantage of laser printers, however, is that it is not easy to address envelopes. Accordingly, many offices must necessarily have both available typewriters for addressing envelopes. To avoid this problem, it would be convenient to use one piece mailers in which the address and the message were both printed onto the one piece mailer by the laser printer. However, one piece mailers normally have natural gum adhesive for closing the mailer and forming it into an envelope. Unfortunately, this type of natural gum adhesive is heat-activated and will contaminate the operative mechanisms of many laser printers or xerographic copiers.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to overcome the problems outlined hereinabove.